Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for conveniently checking an item matching various conditions in displaying a plurality of items.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, as contents of various types and/or a massive quantity of information can be saved in or output through a smart type mobile terminal, the demand for a user to conveniently check or search for a user-desired content or information is rising.